


Powdered Sugar & Snowfall

by somethingscarlet13



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [13]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Snow, Touchy-Feely, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are unbelievably in love with each other.





	Powdered Sugar & Snowfall

Neither of them had any idea how they had gotten here, to this point. It was a blur, but neither bothered to remember, both just accepting the gap in their memories. _And why,_ thought Crowley as he caressed Aziraphale’s cheek with his thumb,  _should I bother to remember?_  He had never been so in the moment. 

 

Both angel and demon were sitting in each others laps, legs wrapped around the others middle. They were both fully clothed and Aziraphale was noticing just how good Crowley looked in his suit of red and black. It was the same thing the demon wore every day and yet it seemed brand new. Crowley’s hand moved from the angels cheek to his hair. Aziraphale would have complained at the removal of comfort, let out a small whimper, had Crowley not directly moved on. He couldn’t believe how gentle the demon was being. 

 

As for said demon, he was beginning to feel as if he was melting. Everything about Aziraphale was soft. His cheek had been and now his hair, oh his hair was better than anything. The tight blond curls, more taut than a spring, were like a cloud. Leaning down, he buried his face in Aziraphale’s hair. The brief thought of powdered sugar popped into his mind as he he marveled at how anything could be this perfect. 

 

Aziraphale, meanwhile, was in a Crowley cocoon. His senses were overwhelmed by the demon. He smelled like cinnamon and flames. Aziraphale could hear the demons heartbeat. When he opened his mouth to breathe better, he could taste Crowley too. The air closest to him tasted the same way he smelled. Aziraphale was about to burst as he felt himself fill up with love for Crowley. There was just so much of it. He buried himself further into the demons chest as Crowley wrapped himself around the angel, as if trying to absorb him. 

 

They stayed that was for a long time. One of them said “I love you”, although neither one was sure on who. 

 

Crowley slid his head down until his forehead was touching Aziraphale’s. Oh  _somebody_ , the angels eyes were just so blue. Even behind his glasses, his eyes sparked like anything. 

 

Aziraphale on the other hand was fighting to maintain his breathing. Crowley had long since taken off his sunglasses and the angel was looking into his snake eyes, so gold they put every kings riches to shame. 

 

Both parties now tilted their heads so their lips were almost touching but not yet. Their hot breath mingled for a moment before the sliver between them was closed. 

 

White. An explosion of white, as their lips finally touched. It was like a dream, better than either had ever imagined, and both angel and demon were thankful they could turn off their breathing. 

 

The kiss, the perfect, beautiful kiss, lasted hours before they finally broke apart, grinning madly at each other. The room seemed brighter, which Crowley and Aziraphale both took as something they had done. It was, but only partly so. Pulling each other into another passionate embrace, neither one noticed that what was really making the the room brighter was the fresh snow falling outside.


End file.
